


The Making of Castiel

by Christian_the_bluefrog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creating souls, Creation, Heaven, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Loving Chuck, M/M, angles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_the_bluefrog/pseuds/Christian_the_bluefrog
Summary: Chuck has just finished creating all his angles and decides  he is ready to start on humans. His first attempt isn't exactly how he planned it to be though.





	The Making of Castiel

"There!" Chuck said looking over all his children, his angels. He'd made each perfect, and he loved every single one. Though he would never admit it, Lucifer did hold a special place in his heart. He was the first, and he was by far the most beautiful. Wide smooth wings, every feather carefully put in place. The shimmer of a fire opal coated the white plumage. 

However, there were enough angels. Now, it's time to create a purpose for them; humans. They would watch over them, protect them. Of course, this meant he had to create a new energy. Humans needed to be more complex, if only to challenge his ability to create. 

It took a week but finally he was happy with the energy. He named it a soul. It was, powerful, bright, beautiful; but it needed a vessel. In fact, the vessel should be able to hold humans and angels! There could come a day when an angel may need to walk on earth, so a vessle for both then. Only, that wasn't exactly fair, was it. Angels are far more powerful then the humans will be. So he created a system. If an angel needed to borrow the vessle the human has to allow it. 

It needed to stand apart from every animal. It needed to be able to take care of itself and build, grow, evolve. Of course, it would evolve to his liking. He'd make a chain, so one day when they look back they can see where they came from. But, back to the matter at hand; the vessle, the final form. 

"Two legs, two arms, and a head." He mumbled aloud. 

"Oh, have I got some ideas for you." Gabriel flew over eyeing the soul and parts his father was working on.

"No. Thank you Gabriel, but that gives me an idea." 

"Oh, you want someone else's help." He snapped and ruffled his bottom set of gold wings. 

"Yes, I want their's." He waved over the newly created soul and the energy burst to life, glowing brighter then before, if that was possible. 

"Hello, my child." He spoke softly.

"Hello." The voice was soft, not masculine nor feminine. 

"I need your help." He lowered his voice. The soul stayed quiet. It was clearly afraid, which ment he had correctly created that emotion at least.

"Would you like to help me; to try and create your body?" It was a much better word then vessel for the humans to use Chuck decided. The color of the soul shifted and warmth flowed around it.

"That makes you happy?" He asked.

"Yes, father." He smiled at his creation, happy was correct too. The little soul floated over to his unfinished work and examined it. The energy changed in it again.

"You're confused." Chuck was delighted. The ever changing energy tried to fit itself in the head and when it got stuck it shouted.

"It's too small!" Frustration, check.

 

 

The glowing orb became more vocal and gave many suggestions, most of which Chuck took. In the end, the body was perfect. There were several eye colors, hair colors, and skin colors. There were tall sizes and small sizes and best of all; freewill. It was something that the angels didn't have and it was perfect. Chuck ran over his final check list for emotions, and noticed that there was a single one that was missing; love. 

"Child, I love you. Do you know what that means?" The soul thought for a moment and shook it's head, which was absolutely adorable. He loved how it had settled into it's body. 

"Surely there must be something you love." He had shown it the world, the universe, everything he had created, just because he could. 

"I don't think so father." It sighed at last. Chuck's heart was crushed, and for a brief second he considered scrapping the soul to start over, but he had spent too much time with the little guy. No, he had to stay, but as what? He could not be a human, and he's not exactly an angel; but he could be. All Chuck had to do was wrap him in a cover; hide the emotions he fors have.

"Father?" The bright blue eyes looked up at him, clearly afraid. 

"It is okay little one." He picked the body up in his hand and started to shift it about. It would be an angel, his special angel.

"I'm sorry you can't be a human." he pulled it from the body and though it was sad, it didn't put up a fight. 

"What will I be, father?" Chuck began to form the cover that would hide the emotions.

"You will be an angel." Chuck finished the cover.

"Why?" It asked and Chuck smiled at it's confusion. That might grow to be his favorite of emotions. 

"I'm going to tell you something. Please listen very carefully." The energy vibrated with excitement and concentration.

"Yes, father." Chuck smiled.

"You won't remember any of this, none of it at all. Helping me build the body, or our conversations. However, I want to make you a promise, even if you don't remember it. I promise you, that I will make a soul that can teach you how to love. You aren't truly an angel, nor human, so you will have a life as both." 

"I'm not sure I understand father." The confusion was still there, but it was beginning to be replaced with sadness. 

"Do you see this?" Chuck held out a gray, but still transparent sheet. It nodded, but without the head it felt wrong to the little light. 

"This is what will make you an angel. When you meet the soul I create for you, he will tear at it, break it until you're free of it. Then you will be human, as you were intended to be." Tears formed in Chuck's eyes as he spoke. 

"I'm scared father." It had seen the tears and it wanted to flee, but it stayed firm in it's spot.

"I know my child. It will take time for me to form a soul that will be strong enough to break you free, but this is why we had to have this talk." He pulled the energy to him. It shifted and the warmth of happiness clung to him. Happy, but empty of love. He slipped the gray sheet on from behind, so it wouldn't see. He could spare his creation those few seconds of fear. He wanted it to be happy until the very last second. 

"Hello, father." The energy had dulled. It's voice now bland. There was nothing to make it special any longer. 

"Hello, Castiel."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked it. I got the idea the other day and I knew I had to write it. I'm sorry it's so short. Hopefully you'll enjoy what's there though.


End file.
